I'm a believer
by QueenBzzz
Summary: Hyuuga Neji não acredita no amor, mas um dia ela conhece uma jovem que pode mudar seu destino e suas opiniões Neji*Tenten Cap 1 song cap da música I'm a believer Smash Mouth
1. I'm a believer

Olá gente lá vou eu com mais uma fic, bom acho que essa vai ser curtinha não decidi ainda.

A música não me pertence, muito menos Naruto.

Boa leitura! D

**I'm a believer**

_Hyuuga Neji era estudante do primeiro semestre da UFK (Universidade Federal de Konoha), Sua vida se baseava em estudos, não fazia quase nada além disso,tinha lá seus poucos amigos, fazia coisas "divertidas" também, como ler um bom livro como por exemplo " O triste fim de Policarto Quaresma"._

I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Eu achava que amor só existia em contos de fadas

Meant for someone else but not for me.  
Significava algo para outra pessoa, mas não pra mim

Oh, love was out to get me  
O amor nunca ia me pegar

That's the way it seems  
É assim que era

Disappointment haunted all my dreams.  
Desilusão rondava meus sonhos

_Um dia andando entre seu trajeto da sala de aula á biblioteca, ele esbarrou com uma garota, importante frizar não era uma garota qualquer era uma garota linda._

_Era uma garota morena com cabelos e olhos cor chocolate, presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça.Talvez aquela garota mudaria sua vida._

Then I saw her face  
Então eu vi seu rosto

Now I'm a believer.  
Agora eu acredito

Not a trace  
Nem um sinal

Of doubt in my mind.  
De dúvida em minha mente

I'm in love  
Estou apaixonado

(oooooo)  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her  
Agora eu acredito, eu não conseguiria deixa-la

if I tried  
Se eu tentasse

_por mais que soubesse que sentia algo pela garota, mas ainda assim ignorava o "tal" sentimento._

"_Calma Neji você só viu essa garota uma vez concentre-se nos estudos é o melhor que você faz"._

I thought love was more or less a given thing  
Eu achava que amor era mais ou menos uma coisa dada

The more I gave the less I got, Oh Yeah  
Quanto mais eu dou menos recebo em troca

What's the use of trying  
Pra que tentar

All you get is pain  
Tudo o que se consegue é dor

When I wanted sunshine I got rain  
Quando eu queria sol, ganhei chuva.

_Ele podia até fingir que resistia, mas era só cruzar com a garota mesmo que ela nem o notasse, ele novamente perdia-se em seus pensamentos._

Then I saw her face,  
Então eu vi seu rosto

Now i'm a believer.  
E agora eu acredito

Not a trace  
Nem um sinal

Of doubt in my mind.  
De dúvida em minha mente

I'm in love  
Estou apaixonado

(oooooo)  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her  
Agora eu acredito não conseguiria mais deixa-la

if I tried  
Se eu tentasse

"_Nunca se esqueça essa história de amor nunca dá certo, isso não vai te levar a nada"._

What's the use in tyring  
Pra que tentar

All you get is pain  
Tudo o que se consegue é dor

When I wanted Sunshine I got rain!  
Quando eu quis de sol eu recebi chuva!

_Ele teria que aceitar na conseguia, por mais que tentasse não podia esquecer aquela garota._

Then I saw her face  
Então eu vi seu rosto

Now I'm a believer!  
E agora eu acredito

Not a trace  
Nem um sinal

Of doubt in my mind  
De dúvida em minha mente

I'm in love  
Estou apaixonado

(oooooo)  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her  
Agora eu acredito, eu não conseguiria deixa-la

if I tried  
Se eu tentasse

_Ia ser o único jeito teria que admitir que estava apaixonado, nuca acreditara que isso poderia acontecer justamente com ele._

Then I saw her face,  
Então eu vi seu rosto

Now I'm a believer.  
E agora eu acredito

Not a trace  
Nem um sinal

Of doubt in my mind.  
De dúvida em minha mente

I'm a believer, yeah yeah...

I´m a Believer (2x)

_Mas agora ele acreditava…_

**Continua…**

Guino: Olá gente cá estou com uma nova fic!

PC: Oi gente!

Guino: Quem foi que te chamou aqui?

PC: eu mesmo me convidei.

Guino: Vamos ao que importa, mandem reviews e façam nós dois felizes!

PC: É isso aí mandem reviews!

Guino: Ja ne minna! D

PC: Já ne!P


	2. I'm crazy

Oi povos cá estou com o novo cap espero que gostem.Sei que demorei pra postar, falta de inspiração é fogo!

Legenda:

-Fala normal

"pensamento"

-GRITO.

Boa leitura n.n

**I'm** **Crazy**

Neji estava lendo (lê-se fingindo que lia) um livro, quando a campainha tocou, o garoto atendeu a porta e foi como se todos seus sentidos tivessem parado de funcionar.

"Não pode ser ela!" Ele olhava fixamente a garota que se encontrava na porta de sua casa.

-Er... Eu sou Mitstashi Tenten, vim fazer um trabalho da facul com a Hinata, ela mora aqui não é?Disse a garota com um tom meio sarcástico na voz.

-Olá Tenten! Disse uma garota que estava dentro da casa. – Pode entrar.

Ela entrou na casa e foi ao encontro da amiga as duas dirigiram-se ao escritório.

-Quem é esse garoto?

-Meu primo Neji.

-Não acredito! _Ele _é o Grande Gênio Hyuuga?Não acredito!

-Por quê?

-Quando ele foi me atender até dava pra confundi-lo com a porta!

-Sei lá ele está meio estranho ultimamente.

As duas foram para o escritório.

**16h e 30 min.**

As duas garotas se dirigiram a cozinha para preparar um lanche.

"Porque será que toda vez que eu vejo essa garota eu fico assim? O que será que ela tem de tão especial?"

_**Cozinha **_

-Vou chamar meu primo pra comer com agente.

-Ta.

-Neji vem comer, você não come desde o almoço.

O garoto fecha o livro e vai até a cozinha sendo acompanhado pela garota.

_**Um tempinho depois**_

-Bom acho que já vou pra casa, o trabalho já está pronto né?

-Tchau gente!Disse a garota se dirigindo á porta.

-Tchau!Responderam os outros dois.

**Manhã do outro dia UFK**

O garoto andava tranqüilo em direção a sua sala e acabou topando com uma pessoa que vinha na direção oposta.

POFT (Onomatopéia tosca para queda)

-Descupa aí.Disse o garoto ajudando a garota a levantar-se.

-Você?Disse ele a garota já de pé.

-Sim, esqueceu que eu também estudo aqui.

Nessa hora apareceu um outro garoto vindo em direção aos dois.

-Tenten! Neji!

-Oi Naruto.

-Vocês se conhecem?Disse o garoto recém chegado.

-Ela é amiga da Hinata.Eu é que não sabia que vocês se conheciam.

-O Naruto é meu vizinho.

-Bom agora vamos para a sala?Disse o Hyuuga.

-Eu vou procurar as meninas e já vou.

-Tchau, então agente se vê na sala.

Os dois garotos seguiram na direção da sala.

-x-

As cinco mais belas jovens do colégio entram na sala fazendo com que todos os rapazes ficassem boquiabertos.

Haruno Sakura, era uma jovem de cabelos róseos e orbes esmeralda, tinha um corpo bem definido e curvas bem marcadas, era também a mais romântica.

Yamanaka Ino, era uma jovam de longos cabelos loiros orbes azul piscina, tinha um corpo definido e curvas bem marcadas. Além de ser a mais animada.

Sabaku no Temari, era uma garota de cabelos loiros e orbes verde-musgo, tinha um corpo bem definido e curvas bem marcadas. Era a mais nervosa de todas.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma jovem de longos cabelos preto-azulados tinha orbes pérola, tinha um corpo bem definido e curvas bem marcadas. Era uma garota muito tímida.

Mitstashi Tenten era uma jovem de longos cabelos chocolate orbes da mesma cor, tinha um corpo definido e curvas bem marcadas, além de ser a mais piadista de todas.

-É só agente entrar na sala que todo mundo baba!Disse Ino rindo.

-Realmente!Disse Temari e todas começaram a rir juntas.

Nesse momento o professor entra na sala.

-Bom pessoal desculpem o atraso, é que teve um engarrafamento e... Foi interrompido.

-Professor Kakashi a rua estava limpinha hoje, quase nem tinha carros.Disse Naruto.

-Senhor Uzumaki, já que está tão ativo hoje, você pode começar mostrando seu trabalho.

A aula passou rápido, Dez jovens conversavam na frente da universidade.

-Nós podíamos passar a tarde juntos hoje o que vocês acham?Disse Temari animada

-Hai!Todos concordaram.

-Vamos pra a minha casa eu tenho uns jogos e uns filmes legais. Anunciou o Uzumaki.

**Casa do Naruto**

-E ai o que agente faz?Disse um jovem de cabelo preto conhecido como Sasuke.

-Que tal jogar Detetive?Perguntou Naruto.

-Sei de um jogo melhor.Disse Ino.

-Qual?Perguntou um garoto de cabelo ruivo conhecido como Gaara.

-Verdade ou Desafio.

-Porque brincar dessas coisas de criança preferia ver uns documentários e...

-LARGA DE SER NERD NEJI!Gritou Naruto.

-Como vocês são problemáticos! Disse um rapaz conhecido como Shikamaru.

-Vamos jogar isso mesmo. Sentenciou Sakura encerrando o bate-boca.

**Contiua...**

Como deu pra perceber no próximo cap tem verdade ou desafio, como todos usam e abusam desse jogo nas fics decidi colocar ele no próximo cap.

**Respondendo reviews**

**Hyuuga Florine:**Eu sou muito má è.é, mas o segundo cap ta aí espero que tenha gostado.

PC:é.è

**Prisma-san:** Que bom que gostou, fico muito feliz, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.

PC:.

**Vicky-chan 11: **A idéia surgiu na minha cabeça então decidi postar, nem tinha notado isso direito .

PC:Liga não ela é lerda! ¬ ¬'

Guino:Ei eu não sou lerda!

**Fê:**Que bom que gostou!

PC:n.n

**Julie D:**Que bom que gostou!

PC: :D

Eu:Bom espero que todos tenham gostado desse cap.

PC:Deixem reviews

EU:Ja ne minna 

PC: Já ne 


	3. Realy?

Oie! Pessoas, cá estou com o terceiro capítulo de I'm a believer!

Sei bem que demorei um pouquinho, tive uns trabalhos semana de provas no curso de inglês, além da falta de criatividade.

Boa leitura!

**Really?**

Ultimo capítulo...

_-Sei de um jogo melhor. Disse Ino._

_-Qual?Perguntou um garoto de cabelo ruivo conhecido como Gaara._

_-Verdade ou Desafio._

_-Porque brincar dessas coisas de criança preferia ver uns documentários e..._

_-LARGA DE SER NERD NEJI!Gritou Naruto._

_-Como vocês são problemáticos! Disse um rapaz conhecido como Shikamaru._

_-Vamos jogar isso mesmo. Sentenciou Sakura encerrando o bate-boca._

Todos sentaram em volta da garrafa que Naruto trouxera.

-A tampa é a pergunta e o fundo é resposta! Sentenciou Ino antes de Gaara girar a garrafa.

-Ino pergunta para Sasuke! Disse Naruto animado.

-Te desafio a dançar a dança da motinha! Ah não se esqueça de cantar!

-Eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo? Não pode ser outro desafio?

-Bem a escolha é sua, mas aí eu faço um pior.

-Tudo bem! Deu um longo suspiro foi pro meio da roda e sussurrou algo inaldível, então começou.

-Dança da motinha, dança da motinha e as popozudas perdem a linha... (Queria estar lá só pra ver isso)

-UHHUULL! GATÃO! Gritava Ino de brincadeira, enquanto Gaara lhe lançava olhares de reprovação discretamente, mas Tenten percebeu o ato do rapaz.

-Pronto já ta bom! Disse voltando ao seu lugar.

Sasuke girou a garrafa dando Temari pergunta para Sakura, que escolheu verdade.

-É verdade que você é apaixonada pelo Sasuke? Sakura olhou a amiga surpresa, não sabia o que dizer "Melhor dizer a verdade!" Pensou a garota.

Respirou fundo e respondeu - É... é si... sim. Respondeu gaguejando e quase inaldível, mas alto o suficiente para o garoto ouvir, Ele a olhava surpreso, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. –Sa... Ia começar a falar quando foi interrompido pelo grito de Naruto.

-Tenten pergunta para Gaara!

-Desafio!

-Te desafio a beijar a Ino.

-NANI? Perguntou a garota assustada, desde o colegial gostava dele, mas em sombra de dúvida não gostava dela. Pelo menos era o que ela _achava._

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, além do mais só é um beijo, não pedi pra vocês casarem! Alguns riram do comentário de Tenten, e Ino corou de leve.

Os dois foram para o centro da roda e deram uma beijo que começou tímido e foi se aprofundando mas terminando ainda não muito profundo.

Os dois se posicionaram em seus lugares e Ino girou a garrafa.

-Yes! Eu pergunto para o Neji. Disse Naruto eufórico.

-Verdade.

-Posso fazer qualquer pergunta?

-Pode. Disse Shikamaru.

-De quem você gosta?

-Mudo pra desafio.

-Beije a Tenten! Todos olhavam surpresos para Naruto, não esperavam que "a mente brilhante" Do grupo podesse pensar algo tão estratégico.

Os dois se aproximavam o espaço entre eles era cada vez menor, chegaram ao ponto de suas respirações se mesclarem os olhos dos dois se encaravam, como se o grupo ali presente deixasse de existir, como se o mudo fosse só eles dois e mais ninguém. O Hyuuga acabou com todo o espaço entre eles tomando os lábios da garota pra si, unindo-os em um beijo. Aquele momento mágico continuaria pra sempre, se não fosse um ser denominado Naruto os chamar.

-Vocês não acham que já ta bom.

Os dois se separaram e foram para seus lugares, já não era possível esconder o rubor em suas faces.

Sasuke girou a garrafa e deu Sakura pergunta para Temari que escolhe verdade.

-É verdade que você gosta do Shikamaru?

"Droga ela decidiu se vingar!" Pensou Temari antes de responder a pergunta. –É sim! Disse ela rápidamente em tom perfeitamente audível.

Ele girou a garrafa com pressa temia que alguém falasse alguma coisa. Deu Hinata pergunta para Shikamaru que imediatamente escolheu desafio.

-Te de.. safio a ,mos...trar o que sente pela Temari-Sama.

" Que proposta problemática ¬ ¬' " Ogaroto pegou a mão de Temari e a levou para o meio da roda e lhe deu um beijo, profundo cheio de amor e desejo.

Shikamaru girou a garrafa dando Gaara pergunta para Hinata.

-De...safio. Disse em seu costumeiro tom de voz.

-Beije o Naruto.

Os dois foram para o meio da roda, e deram um selinho SUPER singelo e se separaram, já podia-se ver os sorrisos nos rostos corados.

-já chega dessa brincadeira! Disse Shikamaru pegando a garrafa.

-Bem acho que eu já vou! Disse Ino levantando-se.

-Eu vou com você! Disseram as outras meninas em uníssono.

-Tchau, gente! Disseram elas.

-Tchau.

Sakura ia passando por Sasuke que se encontrava perto da porta quando o mesmo segurou seu pulso.

Os dois se comunicavam sem nenhuma palavra, apenas com olhares, quando o garoto a puxou mais pra perto e lhe deu um beijo, um beijo que já deveria ter sido dado a muito tempo.

O grupo se despediu e seguiram para a casa de Tenten.( elas já haviam combinado antes)

**Na Casa de Tenten**

-Hoje foi um dia de grandes revelações! Disse Sakura animada.

-Com certaza! Ino disse concordando com a amiga.

-Tenten você gosta do Neji? Perguntou Temari.

-Eu? Por que você acha isso?

-Bem desde o beijo de vocês, você não falava nada e ficava lançando alguns olhares pra ele.

-Só fiquei surpresa!

-Por que? Perguntou sakura curiosa.

-Porque descobri que ele beija bem!

-Sei não. Disse Temari

Elas ficaram conversando sobre assuntos banais quando as meninas foram para suas casas.

-Tchau Tenten! Elas gritavam ao longe.

-Tchau meninas!

Tenten subiu para seu quarto e deitou na cama pensando nos acontecidos do dia.

-Ai ai essas meninas ficam falando coisas tão sem sentido! Falou para si, e der repente parou lembrando-se daquele beijo.

-Que sabe elas não estejam falando besteiras? Disse passando os dedos nos próprios lábios.

**Continua...**

E Aí gente, gostaram do capítulo?

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Prisma-san: **Que bom que gostou do último gostado desse! capítulo espero quetambém tenha gostado desse!

**PC: **É isso aí!

**Emaleth Mayfair: **Ta aí a continuação espero que tenha gostado!

**PC: **n.n

**Hyuuga Florine: **Ah eu não sou tão má assim, só um pouquinho. Espero que ocapítulo tenha melhorado seu conceito sobre mim! n.n Espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**EU**: Bem é isso aí, espero que estejam gostando!

**PC**: PEu também!

**Eu:** mandem reviews com suas opniões!

**PC**: Ja ne Minna! : )

**Eu: **JaneMinna! n.n


	4. A rainy day

Ta, eu sei que me atrasei com o capítulo é que tive uns imprevistos e fiquei uns dias sem usar o PC, além disso a falta de inspiração também contribuiu muito, vamos ao cap!

**A Rainy Day**

Neji corria desesperado a procura de algum lugar para se abrigar da chuva, quando encontrou uma lanchonete, sem pensar duas vezes entrou no recinto, afinal era um bom abrigo, já no local avistou uma figura feminina acenando pra ele então se juntou a ela.

-Oi Neji! Disse ela animada observando-o sentar em um banco na mesma mesa.

-Oi Tenten. Respondeu fitando-a.

Era incrível o tanto que ela conseguia ser linda, ao vê-la era inevitável que a cena do dia anterior voltasse a sua cabeça. Ficaram ali uma generosa quantidade de minutos conversando até que a chuva finalmente parou.

-Bem, acho que já podemos ir. Disse Tenten fitando a porta de vidro.

-Tem razão. Ele respondeu antes de seguirem caminho pela cidade.

-Minha casa está longe, nem sei como vim parar aqui. Disse ele.

-Talvez tenha sido como eu, andando, andando até parar aqui. Respondeu ele sério.

-Vou por ali. Disse ela apontando uma direção qualquer.

-Eu também.

Os dois caminhavam em silencio, lançando ás vezes um olhar ao outro se ao menos prestar atenção se a chuva iria recomeçar.

-Que tédio vamos animar isso aqui! Disse ela desanimada ele apenas riu, antes de sentir respingos da chuva em seu rosto.

-Era essa animação que você queria?

-Não necessariamente, mas se é essa que temos.

Começaram a correr da chuva que aumentava a cada instante. Pararam debaixo de um toldo pequeno, mas era o abrigo que tinham.

-É aqui que agente fica. Disse ele sentando-se no chão.

-Realmente. Respondeu antes de se sentar ao lado Dele. Der repente começou a cantarolar uma música.

-Você canta bem, já pensou em participar de uma banda?

-Já quando eu estava no colegial, eu e as meninas montamos uma banda, mas não deu certo.

-Ah sim. Dito isso ele começou a cantar junto com ela.

-Você também canta bem.

-Eu também já pensei em montar uma banda, mas era muito tímido.

-Com certeza teriam milhões de meninas aos seus pés. Comentou ela rindo.

-E quem disse que eu ia me importar?

-Ninguém eu que pensei nisso.

-Pensou errado, aquelas essas meninas do colégio são um bando de loucas!

-Concordo, imagina a Karin correndo atrás de você?

-Credo! Pobre Sasuke que tem que agüentar isso.

-Mas aquela amiguinha dela, a Kin bem que corre atrás de você!

-Quem liga para aquela maluca?Disse ela.

-Sei lá, mas com certeza é uma pessoa cega e surda!

-Concordo! Ela respondeu rindo. –Você é uma cara bem legal, imaginei que fosse só mais um desses Nerds retardados.

-É essa a impressão que eu causo?

-Pelo menos pra mim foi.

-E você eu pensei que fosse uma patricinha metida.

-Sério?

-Seriíssimo. Ele respondeu, e dizia a verdade a pesar de ter gostado sela achou que fosse só mais uma patricinha fútil.

-Ontem La na casa do Naruto foi muito engraçado. Ela disse rindo.

-O Sasuke dançando a Dança da Motinha! Neji respondeu também rindo.

-Foi um dia de muitas revelações segundo a Sakura.

-Com certeza!

-Esses nossos amigos, não deixam passar uma chance, do meio da brincadeira pra lá tava todo mundo se beijando!

-... É verdade. Ele respondeu deixando sumir o sorriso em seu rosto, aquela conversa já estava chegando aquele ponto, não podia deixar que ela percebesse nada, mas porque tinha vergonha de seus sentimentos?

-O que foi Neji, você se calou de repente?

-Nada não, olha lá a chuva já passou.

-É mesmo agente nem notou. Os dois se levantaram.

-Tchau. Disse Tenten sorridente.

-Tchau.Respondeu ele com um sorriso. Então os dois seguiram direções opostas.

-ESPERA TENTEN, PRECISO TE DIZER UMA COISA! Gritou ele de longe então de aproximou dela.

-O que?

-x-

Ino estava sentada em um banco numa pracinha entediada desde que a chuva passara, já havia ligado para todas as amigas, ou não estavam em casa ou por algum motivo não podiam encontrá-la, enfim estava sozinha quando viu uma cabeleira ruiva vindo de longe.

-GAARA! Gritou ela ao ruivo.

-Oi. Respondeu sem entusiasmo sentando ao lado da garota.

-Fazendo o que? Perguntou a garota fitando o céu cinzento.

- Nada, só andando por ai.

-Então estamos no mesmo tédio.

-Suponho que sim.

-Bem, aproveitando que você está aqui eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

-uh?

-É que eu, eu acho q... que... O garoto já havia entendido tudo o que ela queria dizer, também já havia entendido o porquê dela estar gaguejando tanto, então era melhor encerrar o momento da melhor forma possível, deu-lhe um beijo profundo cheio de amor, desejo, paixão, deixando transparecer tudo o que sentia por ela.

"Quem diria que eu ia sair de casa pra passar o tédio e ia encontrar o amor da minha vida!"pensava a garota.

-x-

_-ESPERA TENTEN, PRECISO TE DIZER UMA COISA! Gritou ele de longe então de aproximou dela._

_-O que?_

-Eu... er... Não sabia o porque de ter chamado-a, mas sabia o que queria dizer, mas não era pra ser naquele momento, mas o grande gênio Hyuuga nunca desistia e essa não ia ser a primeira vez.

Respirou fundo e disse. –Eu te amo! Ela apenas o observava com os olhos arregalados, sem processar ainda as palavras ditas pelo rapaz "Ele disse isso mesmo ou é coisa da minha cabeça?"

"Bem que eu devia ter desconfiado ela não gosta de mim." Pensou antes de se virar e continuar seu caminho.

-ESPERA! Ela gritou correndo ao encontro dele. –Eu não sei o que sinto, mas espero não estar te fazendo sofrer, por favor, me escute eu não sei, está tudo muito confuso na minha cabeça!

Ele olhava para ela sem entender mais nada.

-Quando te conheci pensei que fosse só o primo Nerd da Hinata, mas com o passar do tempo te tomei como um amigo, e depois de ontem tudo se confundiu eu já não sei mais o que se passa na minha cabeça!

-Eu te entendo, é mesmo complicado, eu também não sabia o que se passava na minha cabeça, nunca acreditei que um dia fosse amar, tão pouco acreditava em amor, mas ai você apareceu e fiquei confuso. Os dois disseram tudo o que sentiam como se precisassem disso para se manter vivos.

-Ontem, depois que agente se beijou eu fiquei pensando se eu gostava de você ou não, pensei a noite toda nem durmi, pensei que fosse besteira, mas depois de ter ouvido tudo isso vindo de você eu... Foi interrompida por um beijo, vindo dele, cheio de amor paixão, carinho e todos os sentimentos que tinha por ela.

-Eu não tinha certeza, mas eu te amo! Ela disse depois que se separaram.

-Eu não acreditava em amor, não acreditava que podia amar, mas descobri o amor com você e é com você que eu quero viver esse amor.Ele disse unindo seus corpos em um abraço muito sincero.

**Continua...**

Olá gente, na realidade esse capitulo foi o final, o próximo será um epílogo. E ai gostaram? Nya eu me esforcei muito para escrever esse cap, portanto espero que tenham gostado. : D

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Prisma-san: **Realmente foi um capítulo cheio de revelações! Que bom que gostou!

**PC: **Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! : )

Kissus n.n

**Hyuuga Florine: **Hurry hurry! Que bom que subi no teu conceito, fico muito feliz comisso.

**PC: **Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! n.n

Bjinhos n.n

**Eu: Deixem reviews pessoal!**

**PC: Isso mesmo!**

**Eu: Ja Ne Minna! n.n**

**PC: Ja Ne Minna!: )**


	5. epílogo

**Que emoção, a primeira vez que eu termino uma longfic!**

**Aproveitem o último cap!**

**Music!**

-Tem certeza? Perguntou Tenten fitando um papel que segurava.

-Lógico que temos, os meninos vão montar uma banda! Disse Ino afobada.

-E você tem que ir! Disse Temari quase pulando em cima da amiga.

-Tudo bem, eu vou à festa do Shino não precisa me matar Temari! Disse a morena.

-Ó timo! Gritaram Sakura Hinata e Ino juntas.

-Já vou pessoas! Disse tenten então saiu.

-Já cumprimos a nossa parte do plano, só falta os meninos cumprirem a deles! Disse Sakura animada.

-x-

-Eu to nervoso! Disse Neji fitando seu teclado.

-Fique calmo menino! É só você tocar e cantar! Disse Naruto tentando animá-lo.

-O pior é o que vem depois! Disse o Hyuuga ainda aflito.

-Esqueça isso! Vamos ensaiar! Disse Sasuke animado.

--x--

Vários dias haviam passado, e finalmente a festa chegou. Todos estavam juntos na casa de Shino, onde estava tendo a festa.

-Só quero ver a banda dos meninos! Disse Tenten.

-Eu também! Disse Temari animada.

-E eu mal posso esperar para ouvir avoz do MEU Sasuke, não é Ino? Disse Sakura irônica.

-Pode ficar com ele pra você, eu já tenho Meu ruivinho, e não preciso de Sasuke nenhum! Disse Ino superior.

-Por falar em 'ruivinho' ele também vai participar da banda? Perguntou Tenten.

-Vai sim, ele vai tocar baixo.

-Oi gente! Disse Shino se intrometendo na conversa (eu precisava por o Shino nem que fosse só uma participação insignificante! ¬¬)

-Oi Shino, a propósito a festa está ótima! Disse Temari animada.

-Hinata, você sabe de alguma música do repertório dos meninos? Disse Tenten curiosa.

-Não, ele... eles ensaia..ram na casa do Sasuke. Disse a Hiuuga se atrapalhando um pouco nas palavras ao ver certo loiro se aproximando de Shino.

-Shino nós já vamos começar! Cochichou ele a Shino.

-Ok Vou anunciar vocês! Disse o Aburame indo ao palco. (festa chique tem até palco XD)

-E agora, apresentando a banda That's Right! (ignorem o nome da banda. ¬¬')

-Olá pessoal! Começou Naruto animado. –Antes de quaquer coisa vou apresentar a banda! Neji, teclado e vocal; Gaara, baixo; Sasuke, guitarra; Shikamaru segunda guitarra; e eu Naruto na bateria e segundo vocal!

-Agora vamos o show! Disse naruto então começaram a cantar Exagerado.

Amor da minha vida  
Daqui até a eternidade  
Nossos destinos  
Foram traçados  
Na maternidade...

Paixão cruel  
Desenfreada  
Te trago mil  
Rosas roubadas  
Pra desculpar  
Minhas mentiras  
Minhas mancadas...

Exagerado!  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado...

Eu nunca mais vou respirar  
Se você não me notar  
Eu posso até morrer de fome  
Se você não me amar...

E por você eu largo tudo  
Vou mendigar, roubar, matar  
Até nas coisas mais banais  
Prá mim é tudo ou nunca mais...

Exagerado!  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado...

E por você eu largo tudo  
Carreira, dinheiro, canudo  
Até nas coisas mais banais  
Prá mim é tudo ou nunca mais...

Exagerado!  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado...

Jogado aos teus pés  
Com mil rosas roubadas  
Exagerado!  
Eu adoro um amor inventado (Bis)

-Neji agora é a sua vez de falar! Cochichou Shikamaru a Neji.

O hyuuga, suspirou e caminhou até o centro do palco com o microfone em mãos, então começou:

-Eu que...ria dizer que, essa mú..sica foi dedicada a u..uma pessoa. Ele parou ao notar o sorriso de Tenten olhando pra ele, e isso lhe deu coragem.

-Eu queria dizer que, essa música foi dedicada a uma pessoa! Pra falar a verdade toda essa história de banda, foi só para uma coisa... Ele olhou novamente a platéia.

-Tenten você aceita se casar comigo? Disse ele olhando fixamente a garota, que ao ouvir o pedido abriu um sorriso enorme, fazendo valer os esforços do rapaz, de ter que superar a timidez e cantar em público, as no fim valeu ápena.

-É claro que eu aceito! Disse ela antes do garoto pular do palco para lhe dar um beijo caloroso. Enquanto as pessoas a volta batiam palmas.

-x-

Naruto estava no jardim da mansão, sentado num chafariz observando o local iluminado apenas pela lua.

-Todo mundo namorando feliz e eu aqui segurando vela! Bem que eu podia não estar segurando vela, poderia estar com alguém que amo, se eu não fosse tão idiota! Dattebayo! Dizia o loiro a si mesmo.

-Naruto-kun? Perguntava a doce Hyuuga.

-Si..sim sou eu Hina-chan. Porque estava tão nervoso? Ele deveria estar se lamentando por ter perdido Sakura para o Sasuke, mas estava pensando nela, desejando estar com ela! Isso era uma coisa que ele ainda não conseguia entender, era como se ele só quisesse Sakura, por um simples desejo de vencer Sasuke!

E agora ela a nova dona de seus pensamentos estava ali a sua frente, ele podia dizer a ela o que quisesse, mas ele não sabia o que dizer seria levado por seu coração, por seus sentimentos. (isso ficou meio poético.)

-Hina-chan, eu... as palavras paravam em sua garganta, apenas por encontrar seus olhos com os dela.

Ela se sentou do lado dele e se pos a apreciar a bela lua cheia que estava instalada no céu.

-Hina-chan, eu queria te dizer que... Novamente seus olhos se esncontraram com os dela, era incontrolável seu desejo de mostrar a ela tudo o que sentia. O momento era perfeito, ele só tinha medo que ela não sentisse nada por ele.

-Eu..eu...

-Naruto-kun, eu também tenho algo muito importante pra falar! Disse ela rápido mas sem gaguejar nenhuma vez, estava segura, mais do que nunca.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes se aproximando cada vez mais até a distância entre seus corpos ser quase inesisitente, então ele tomou os lábios da Hyuuga num beijo cheio de amor e carinho.

-x-

Os demais casais estavam todos reunidos numa mesa enorme perto do palco.

-Pois é né Neji, vai se amarrar. Disse Sasuke.

-Pra você ver como as coisas são! Respondeu o garoto.

-Cadê a Hinata gente? Perguntou Sakura.

-Tá la no jandim no maior ove com o Naruto. Respondeu Ino.

-Finalmente esses dois se arranjaram, já estava ficando cansativo ouvir a Hinata falar do Naruto o tempo todo e ele não fazer nada! Disse Temari pensativa.

-No fim todo mundo tá namorando. Disse Shikamaru.

-Eu to quase noiva! Disse Tenten levantando as mãos.

-Se há pouco tempo atrás alguem me dissesse que eu ia estar quase noivo, da amiga da Hinata ainda por cima eu ia chamar de louco.

-O que você tem contra nós? Perguntou Temari brava.

-É que eu achava que eram todas um bando de patricinha fúteis!

-Você continua com sua tese que não acredita em amor? Perguntou a Mitstashi.

-Não, agora eu acredito! Disse ele antes de dar um beijo na garota.

_**The End**_

**Obs: Gente desculpem todos os erros ortográficos, é que além de ser meia noite e eu estar com um pouco de sono, o Word ainda ficou maluco e não concerta mais oa errinhos!**

**Nem acredito que terminei a fic!**

**Estou muito feliz e muito triste ao mesmo tempo, mas fazer o que né?**

**Eu amei escrever esse capítulo, na minha opinião esse foi o melhor dessa fic!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Prisma-san:**Ta ai o epílogo, desculpe pela demora, mas pelo menos chegou!

Bjo n.n

**Quero reviews, preciso saber o que acharam da minha fic!**

**PC: Estou emocionado!**

**Eu: Porque?**

**PC:Porque, ah sei lá é só porque é legal dizer isso!**

**Eu: ¬¬'**

**PC: Vamos a merchandaising!**

**Pijama's Party: Meu novo projeto, vários casais.**

**I'm a Believer: Quase concluída, Neji/tenten.**

**Delírios de Baile: Fic para o tornei de fanfics da mágica e a assassina, Neji/Tenten.**

**A Dona dos mais belos perolados: Fic curtinha meio poética, Naru/Hina.**

**Eu: Por hoje é só!**

**PC:Bye n.n**

**PS: Só por curiosidade, alguén lê meus diálogos retardados com o PC?**

**Bjo n.n**


End file.
